Come Ye Back
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Fantasies can seem so real in the darkest moments of despair. (P3P one shot with loose ties to Persona: Trinity Soul anime in age and job context only)


Come Ye Back

By: Jackie Almasy

* * *

_Oh don't you see_

_That lonesome dove_

_Sitting on an ivy tree_

_She's weeping for_

_Her own true love_

-Mary Chapin Carpenter, "10,000 Miles"

It wasn't her.

This woman that police chief Akihiko Sanada had approached on the back corner of a unsafe street in the suspicious part of town. He had only approached her because of the hooker's eyes. The car drive to the cheap motel had been quiet on his end, simply phrases of yes, no, and whatever formality had been needed.

What do you say to a girl you are hiring for only sex and only because she looked partially like _her_?

He had walked into the hotel room quietly while the woman had prattled on and on about prices per hour and what acts she would and would not do. Condoms required or so had said her pimp. _Whatever_.

In less than five minutes, clothes were strewn all over the floor. Akihiko's suit and red tie had been tossed unceremoniously to the foot of the bed. His tall and lean body reflected his paler skin in the moonlight seeping into the room. They had forgotten to close that one window.

The sex was fast, furious, and without mercy. The woman beneath him gasped and moaned louder with each increasing thrust of his manhood into her body. Akihiko had his eyes closed as he suddenly began reliving the fantasies that haunted him day and night, driving his passions to strive foreword.

_Flashes of a young woman of seventeen caught his attention. She sat under the trees of Gekkoukan High School, silently reading her composition homework. Her light brown hair tied up into a bun, simple and effective. What had caught him off guard when he had approached her in that memory was the tenderness that emerged when she looked his way._

"O-Oh God!" The woman underneath him gasped, clawing at his back. "More!"

_She stood before him on their high school graduation day. He had suggested the night before that she let her hair down for the occasion. She had only scoffed and laughed at him, asking why he wanted such an ugly sight. His words of encouragement had seemed to fall on deaf ears until she had walked in with the girls on their side of the auditorium. Her small smile of embarrassment as she caught Akihiko staring across the room at her caused him to smirk that she had indeed taken his advice._

Akihiko was not far from release. His pants were becoming shorter in breath and his thrusts increasing in speed, erratic and unknowing.

_The woman of twenty one before him had grown into such a beautiful creature. He couldn't have hid his love of her if he had wanted. On this night, he didn't want to. He had wanted the whole world to see him declare his love for her. The acceptance into a police academy had finally given him the courage to ask the four words he had wanted to for months._

_Now, in front of a crowd of people at the surprise return trip to the Summer Festival in Port Island, Akihiko waited for the perfect moment to get down on one knee before the woman he loved. Her yukata did nothing to hide the beauty of her form but her face could not hide the shock as he pulled out the red velvet box. Opening it revealed a single silver ring with a beautiful diamond in the center._

"_W-Will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my forever girl?"_

The woman had finished moments ago. Now lulling in the aftermath of her pleasure, Akihiko strove for release.

"_A-Aki!"_

_Her small figured wedding gown was in a pile next to his tuxedo on the ground. Sheets spread all over the bed, the thin blanket now tossed onto the floor. The hanging thin white curtain hanging around the bed encircled them, barely hiding their entangled forms._

_She whimpered in sheer bliss beneath him, his bare hands caressing their way lovingly up her sides to grasp her breasts. His lips never seemed to leave hers. How he loved kissing her and especially when she was squirming beneath him and screaming his name to the heavens._

"_I-I'm here!" It was all he could say and he felt silly afterwards._

_It was in the moonlight making its way into the hotel room that he noticed how entrancing her eyes were. Always her eyes. Always his Minako._

"M-Minako!"

He screamed her name, his head tilted back as he emptied his hot seed into the woman's body. Sweat clung to the man's skin and his chest heaved up and down in the race for air. For a split second as Akihiko looked down to the woman beneath him, in the haze, he could have sworn it was Minako. Catching her own breath from their fast lovemaking but reality was a cruel mistress.

Pulling out of the woman, Akihiko was quick to clean and redress. Not paying any mind to the woman grinning over at him, he stopped briefly to an unexpected question he normally never got.

"Who's Minako? Your girlfriend?"

Silence followed her question as he grabbed for his jacket. Swinging it over his shoulder, his gloved hand reached for the knob of the door.

"No." Akihiko answered honestly. "I wish she were more…"

The woman shifted her gaze uncomfortably to the two hundred dollars left on the nightstand as the police chief shut the door behind him.

* * *

_This random piece was brought to you by listening to Mary Chapin Carpenter sing "10,000 Miles." _

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable, and the anime adaptations are owned by Atlus and A-1 Pictures. I own nothing.


End file.
